


Proof [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We had a fight and he dumped me." Foofy humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



Length: 26:21

File size: 11.7 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Proof.mp3)

  


Length: 26:21

File size: 11.7 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/proof-0/)


End file.
